Camus
Camus (カミュ Kamyu), later known under the aliases Zeke (ジーク Jīku, Zeak in the Japanese version) and Sirius (シリウス), is a character who appears throughout the Archanea Series. He is the leader of the Sable Knights of Grust. His king decides to ally with Dolhr, and despite his sense of honor and integrity, he obeys his country and fights against Marth. He is said to be the most able warrior alive. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga, who also reprised his role in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Heroes. He is voiced by Travis Willingham in the English version of Heroes. Profile Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light When Grust forged an alliance with Dolhr, he did not protest, unlike General Lorenz. When Nyna was sent into the Sable Order's custody, and when Dolhr ordered for her execution, Camus took her to Aurelis so that Hardin could protect her. When Archanea was looted, one of the Three Regalia, Gradivus, was given to Camus. Unfortunately, for incurring the wrath of Medeus by helping Nyna escape, he was put on a short leash. When Nyna explained all these events to Marth, he knew Nyna wished for Camus to be spared, but even when Marth and Nyna asked him together to join the Archanean League, he denied the request and fought Marth's army, where he was seemingly killed. Gaiden In reality, he survived, lost most of his memories, and ended up in the continent of Valentia. He was washed ashore in Rigel and was found by Tatiana, a Rigelian saint who he would later fall in love with. In a years time, "Zeke", the name given to him by King Rudolf, forged a common trust with the King and rose to become a high ranking general in the Rigel army. He opposed the war with Zofia, which led to Tatiana being captured in order to force him to fight. When he learned that Tatiana is safe and after he noticed a mark on Alm's right arm, one that belonged to the person who would save Rigel, according to Rudolf, he joins Alm's army. After the war, Zeke lived a happy life with Tatiana and recovered his memories, although he did not tell her this. Mystery of the Emblem He would return to Archanea as the masked knight Sirius the following year, when he heard of Hardin's ascension to throne and fall to madness, and of his appointment of the corrupt General Lang to rule over the occupied Grust. He first appeared to Ogma when the latter was protecting the Grustian royal children Yuliya and Jubelo from Macedon's Vikings, and is asked to join the Altean army fighting Lang. While he notes that he is not promising anything, he joins the army once the Vikings are defeated. Later on, due to his true identity, he was able to snap Nyna out of her mind control from Medeus despite denying to her that he is Camus. She protests, but he states that she is tired and should return to Marth's side, followed by an apology which she overhears. After the war he vanished, claiming to Nyna that he was returning to his country and that someone was waiting for him there. Aliases According to the official timeline, Zeke shows up on Valentia the same year as Camus's "death" and leaves the same year as Sirius's "introduction", as well as his only memory when arriving in Valentia was that he was wounded in battle. As for Sirius, although he outright denies being Camus to Nyna, he does reveal his true identity, though only to Belf after being pressured to do so. The Avatar also suspects, and eventually discovers, his identity as well, but swears to keep it secret. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats |-|Boss= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |40% |20% |35% |55% |30% |30% |0% |} Overall Zeke is a high-end Pre-Promoted unit that Alm can recruit near the end of his route. He starts with average to above average stats in everything but Luck and Resistance, and has excellent growth in everything except for Strength, which is average(and is offset by the fact that he starts starts with high base Strength). If you choose to level Zeke up, he will wind up very close to Mathilda in overall power. He is one of the better characters in the game, and he can hold his own as soon as you recruit him. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |-|Book 1 (As Boss)= |-|Book 2 (As Sirius)= Growth Rates |80% |50% |50% |40% |30% |40% |30% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Nyna - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped if defeated |-|Hard 5= ''*''Dropped if defeated Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |95% |65% |0% |60% |50% |60% |50% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Robert *Belf *Reiden *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *Yuliya *Jubelo *Nyna Overall Sirius is a prepromoted unit, which can hamper his usage due to prepromoted units known for having low bases/growths, but while Sirius's bases are indeed low, his growths rival or are even better than other cavaliers / paladins. However, he is useful later in the game with his high weapon ranks and will usually end up with considerable HP and Strength and will have a lot of Skill and Defense for a Paladin. Keep in mind that he is needed for the Final Chapter to recruit Nyna. ''Fire Emblem Awakening As Enemy Unit (DLC) |-|Normal= |-|Hard= As Playable Unit (SpotPass) ''*''Enemy unit only, joins unequipped Quotes ''Shadow Dragon *'Vs. Marth' Marth: General Camus! Can you hear me? It is I, Marth of Altea! I must speak with you! Please, show yourself! Camus: Prince Marth. I am Camus of Grust. Marth: General, I have no wish to fight you. You know this battle is pointless; surely, you must! Camus: So long as Grust continues to support Dolhr's ambitions, it does not matter what I know or think. I am a knight; I have a duty to fight for my motherland's glory till the very end. Marth: But surely- Camus: Prince Marth, there is nothing you can do or say. I am party to your father's murder. Are you a man or not? Draw your sword. Nyna: Stop! Camus! Camus: Princess Nyna... Marth: Nyna, what are you doing here?! This is the middle of a battlefield! Nyna: I know, I know... But please, Camus, listen to me... Camus, you gave me back my life. And Marth, he gave me back my kingdom. I do not wish to see that the two of you fight. It is...it is unbearable. Please, Camus, fight with us. We need your strength. ...I need it. Camus: I am sorry, Princess. Nyna: What? But, Camus! Camus: Were my heart my master, I would do exactly as you say. But what sort of knight abandons his kingdom -his king!- now, when they need him the most? Would you have me toss away the life I have built as if it meant nothing at all? Nyna: No, Camus, I... I don't know... Camus: I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one. There are no other roads left for me to walk. Farewell, my princess. I shall never forget our days together at the palace, few though they were. I pray you meet someone who can bring joy back into your life. Battle Quote Death Quotes ''Heroes'' :Camus/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (As Zeke) In the midst of a violent battle, his memories returned. However, perhaps for the sake of Tatiana, whom he had fallen in love with, Or perhaps because his past overflowed with great tragedy, There was much he never revealed... ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 2 (As Sirius) Masked knight Sirius After the war he vanished without speaking a word... ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' (As Sirius) Mysterious Knight "After the war, Sirius left without saying a word..." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Camus is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Trivia *Camus shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Lon'qu, Brady, Garon, and Ogma. *Camus, alongside the Whitewings, has made the most appearances in the Archanea Series, appearing more than even Marth, Caeda, Nyna, and Hardin. *Before being encountered on the battlefield Marth can encounter Camus in a village during Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow. He gives Marth the Thoron Tome which he instructs Marth to give to Boah. In the event recap of Shadow Dragon this scene is named "Mysterious Knight". *His age is given as 26 or above in the novel by Takayashiki Hideo. *His artwork depicts him wielding the Gradivus. *Even though Camus has blond hair, one of his One Hundred Songs of Heroes card depicts him with brown hair. Etymology Camus is a Basque surname. In folklore, Camus was a Scandinavian general who fought the Scots at the Battle of Barry. The name Camus derives from 'Camuston', the location of the Camus Cross. Of the fan translated names for his Gaiden appearance, "Sieg" means victory and "Zeke" is the short form of the name Ezekiel ("God will strengthen"), a prophet from the Bible. Sirius, also known as the wolf, refers to the constellation of the same name. It comes from the Greek word Seirios ("scorcher"). Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters